1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a light emitting diode (LED) or other solid state light emitter light device.
2. Background of the Technology
In the past, the use of incandescent and halogen bulbs has been problematic in a number of ways. First, incandescent light bulbs are very energy-inefficient. A large percentage of the energy they consume is released as heat, rather than light. Although fluorescent bulbs are more efficient than incandescent light bulbs, they are still very inefficient when compared to light emitting diodes (LEDs) or other similar solid state light emitters.
Second, incandescent and fluorescent light bulbs have short lifetimes when compared to solid state emitters. This limitation requires lighting devices to be replaced more frequently. A short lifetime becomes even more problematic when used in overhead lighting in large buildings or in other areas where access may be difficult, such as vaulted ceilings, bridges, areas with significant traffic, and other hard to reach areas. Replacement is not only time consuming, but can be dangerous.
Third, the unwanted heat produced in these lighting systems adds not only to additional energy costs, but may also require additional air conditioning to lower the temperature of the area lit by the system. For example, in large buildings, overhead lighting is often provided by lights placed near the ceiling and directed downward. These building will require additional air conditioning to compensate for this energy produced as heat.
Fourth, previous lamp designs, such as those including a housing with a flat plate and having a light bulb socket in the flat plate, problematically collected water and dirt and trapped insects that are attracted to the light source. Each of these could cause electrical shorts and other problems that prevent the lamps from working correctly.
Large buildings often use metal halide lighting, which produces an undesirable amount of heat and noise. In addition, these lights periodically explode, sometimes dangerously emitting glass shards overhead of workers.
Although solid state emitters, such as LEDs, are known to be more energy efficient in general, LEDs have not been considered an option in the past for providing quality light in many applications because they do not provide enough useful light at a distance.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for methods and an apparatuses that can be used with LEDs or other solid state emitters to provide quality light from a distance. There is also need for a lamp designs that prevent the collection of water, dirt, or insects, that can be used to replace or retrofit current lamp models, as well as a method of efficiently making such lamps and/or retrofitting existing lamps.